


Todo en una noche de trabajo

by CirueloRojo55



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, pretendiendo ser gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirueloRojo55/pseuds/CirueloRojo55
Summary: Ir de encubierto nunca fue tan revelador.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Spencer Rein/OMC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Todo en una noche de trabajo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All in a Night's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



> Hola. Esta es mi primera traducción para el fandom de Criminal Minds. Espero que esta sea una buen adición para que ni el fandom ni la ship mueran incluso si la serie ya terminó y Hotch se salió de la serie desde antes de eso (mi corazón todavía sufre por eso). En fin, este fue uno de los primeros fics que leí de esta OTP, y es francamente hermoso. La redacción es una delicia.  
> Quisiera dar las gracias a Lenore, quien escribió este fic y que da permiso de traducir sus obras abiertamente, lo que es sumamente generoso.
> 
> I must thank Lenore, who wrote this fic and who gives permission to translate her works openly, which is extremely generous.

La mesa está escondida en un rincón tranquilo, entre un pilar y una palma en una maceta, sin que nadie le preste la menor atención. Aun así Spencer no puede decidir qué hacer con sus manos. Ponerlas sobre la mesa, él lo sabe, es de mala educación, pero doblarlas sobre su regazo lo hace sentir como una chica. No es por ser sexista, por supuesto. Le gustan las mujeres. Parece importante recordar eso mientras espera a su cita de Internet: "un hombre exitoso de cuarenta y tantos que busca a un hombre de 25 a 40 para algo más que un buen momento".

Los periódicos locales han comenzado a llamar a su sospechoso “El destripador gay”, un asesino en serie que se aprovecha de jóvenes homosexuales en el área de DC, en una serie de siete asesinatos espantosos en menos de tres meses. La prensa continúa tratando los ataques como aleatorios, pero en la UAC saben que todo está planeado con mucho cuidado: los hombres han sido cuidadosamente seleccionados, cada uno hallado con ropa para salir, el contenido estomacal sugiere una cena en un restaurante caro únicamente. Horas antes de morir todas las víctimas fueron vistas por clientes frecuentes y por el personal de _Carl's List_.

 _No hemos podido encontrar un rastro virtual, así que tenemos que atraer al sospechoso hacia nosotros,_ le había dicho Hotch a Spencer. _Hemos colocado un anuncio personal basado en los que fueron puestos por nuestras víctimas, pero necesitamos a alguien que haga el papel, ¿estás preparado para esto?_

El anuncio de Spencer estuvo inundado de respuestas, incluso con su propia foto adjunta, lo que fue una sorpresa para él. Siempre esperó que Internet fuera como la escuela secundaria. Han estado trabajando en los _e-mails_ , un esfuerzo de equipo de Morgan, Elle y García, todos pretendiendo ser él, o una versión de él llamada Reid Tyler. Descartaron a cualquiera que no sugiriera cenar en un restaurante de lujo, el aparente _modus operandi_ de su sospechoso, y Sam Matson, el hombre con el que se encontrará esta noche, es el primero en encajar en el perfil. Su cita lleva veinte minutos tarde y Spencer empieza a preguntarse si va a aparecer o no.

Finalmente llega un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, salpicado de canas, atraviesa la entrada. Habla con JJ, quien ha ocupado el lugar de la _hostess_ habitual del restaurante. Ella señala la mesa y hay una chispa de reconocimiento cuando el hombre ve a Spencer. Sonríe cuando se acerca.

Spencer se pone de pie, golpeando la mesa, haciendo tintinear los cubiertos.

—Umh, hola.

—Reid —un leve acento sureño suaviza el tono de la palabra y el hombre extiende la mano—. Sam Matson. Encantado de conocerte. Siento llegar tarde. un cliente fue insistente en quedarse —las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugan y la calidez parece desarmadoramente genuina.

El camarero trae los menús. Sam estudia la lista de vinos y Spencer lo estudia a él. Le sorprende que Sam se parezca tanto a la foto que envió por correo. JJ lo había preparado para otra situación: "La gente hace todo tipo de cosas desesperadas. Envía imágenes de cuando tenían veinte años o que hayan encontrado usando el buscador de imágenes de Google".

—Tienen un buen _Pinot Noir_ —dice Sam.

Spencer encoje los hombros. No es un conocedor. 

—Suena bien.

Sam habla con el _sommelier_ y llega el vino; hacen el ritual de degustar y aprobar, y se forma un pliegue entre las cejas de Sam, como si fuera un asunto realmente importante.

—Hacia nuevos horizontes —Sam levanta su copa, el cristal tintinea, y el vino hace que la boca de Spencer se frunza como siempre lo hace. _Denle cerveza cualquier día._ Sam sonríe—. Así que eres un estudiante de posgrado en psicología clínica. Fascinante. Me encantaría oírte hablar de eso.

Mientras más verdad haya en una mentira, más creíble es, y Spencer comienza a hablar sobre su trabajo de investigación real de doctorado. Sam se inclina, escuchando. Parece hecho de confianza, vistiendo su costosa ropa de sastrería británica con tanta naturalidad como si fuera su propia piel. Spencer de repente es consciente de su propia corbata torcida porque sigue peleando con ella y de su camisa que se desabrocha desordenadamente en su cintura. Spencer tiene ese tipo de cuerpo. La ropa lo usa, no al revés. Ninguna de estas son las observaciones que se supone debe estar haciendo. Debería estar analizando a Sam. El aire de caballero de Sam. Si es genuino, no es su sospechoso. Si es una máscara...

Ordenan y Spencer sigue el ejemplo de Sam. Su propio gusto en la cocina tiende más hacia lo congelado y la comida de microondas.

A estas alturas, Spencer ya ha alcanzado el clímax de su investigación.

—Espero realizar más investigaciones siguiendo mi disertación. Existe una correlación claramente discernible, y con más pruebas de la hipótesis... —Toma aire, se recuerda a sí mismo que se supone que está _recopilando_ información aquí, que sus colegas están afuera en una camioneta en el estacionamiento, escuchando gracias al micrófono subdérmico que lleva puesto. —Entonces, ¿comercias antigüedades? Debes haber tenido algunas experiencias interesantes en esa línea de trabajo—.

—Me temo que Indiana Jones ha creado expectativas poco realistas sobre mi profesión —sonríe con humor. —Pero entrar en contacto todos los días con cosas antiguas y hermosas, pequeños fragmentos de la historia del mundo…, bueno, para mí no hay nada mejor —toma un sorbo de vino, parece pensativo. —Por ejemplo el asunto que me entretuvo esta noche. Estaba reunido con un representante del Museo _Nazionale di Antichità_ en Parma. Han adquirido una coraza ornamental de oro que creen perteneció a Nerón y que pudo haber estado expuesta en la Domus Aurea, y si puedo ayudarles a autenticarla…

—Ese sería un gran descubrimiento —dice Spencer con genuino entusiasmo. —También la _damnatio memoriae_ , o la _condena de la memoria_ de Nerón y otros elementos están asociados con él después de su muerte en el 68 d.C., y significa que quedan pocos instrumentos de su reinado —agacha la cabeza. —Pero, por supuesto, ya lo sabes. No debería…

Sam sonríe. 

—No, no, no pares. No tienes idea del placer que es encontrar a un hombre atractivo que conoce de historia romana.

La forma en que Sam lo está mirando, con sus ojos cálidos de interés, le provoca a Spencer un aleteo injustificado en el estómago. La voz de Hotch se desata en su cabeza como una advertencia. _La evidencia sugiere que las víctimas fueron voluntariamente con el perpetrador al lugar donde fueron asesinadas. Los testigos en los restaurantes no pueden ponerse de acuerdo sobre una descripción física del sospechoso, pero ninguno recuerda ningún tipo de disturbio. Es probable que la persona que buscamos sea carismática, capaz de encantar a sus víctimas para que hagan lo que él quiere._

Cenan y tienen una pequeña charla, toman el postre y el café, y el estómago de Spencer comienza a dar un vuelco. La comida y las mariposas batallan a medida que se acercan al momento de la verdad, pase lo que pase después de la cena. Sam insiste en pagar y salen juntos.

—Estoy estacionado por… —Spencer señala.

Sam envuelve una mano alrededor de su muñeca y lo empuja a la vuelta de la esquina, hacia el callejón de servicio donde se hacen las entregas, en la sombra y escondidos. Spencer tiene la palabra en código formándose en su boca, la que traerá a una docena de agentes a su rescate cuando Sam lo besa y la aleja, lamiendo su labio inferior y acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Spencer se estremece y lleva sus manos a los hombros de Sam y se inclina para tocarlo. _Necesitarás acercarte, hacerlo realista o no te mostrará sus verdaderos colores._

—¿Vamos a mi casa? —La voz de Sam retumba contra la piel de Spencer mientras besa su cuello.

—Conozco un lugar —se las arregla para decir. Sam se retira, confundido y parece como si fuera insistir, Spencer rápidamente agrega un —no estoy listo para…

Sam le da una sonrisa torcida y le besa la comisura de la boca. 

—Lo entiendo. Lo mantendremos casual para comenzar.

_Bajo ninguna circunstancia subas su auto. Eso es absolutamente imperativo. Pon cualquier excusa para evitarlo._

—¿Quieres seguirme hasta allá? —Spencer aprieta las manos a sus costados, sus palmas están pegajosas.

Sam acepta sin necesidad de convencerlo. Spencer conduce hasta el Pink Shell Motel, en los suburbios cercanos a Virginia, operado esa noche por el FBI. El estacionamiento está en silencio, pero él sabe que hay agentes ubicados en todas partes. Sam toma su mano mientras caminan hacia la recepción.

Gideon está detrás del escritorio. 

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —Pregunta.

Spencer se sacude la vergüenza y se recuerda a sí mismo que en realidad no está teniendo una cita en frente de su jefe. 

—Necesitamos una habitación.

—Serían treinta y cinco dólares.

Sam entrega el efectivo y Gideon desliza la llave por el mostrador.

La habitación no. 11 está llena de micrófonos y ese conocimiento hace que Spencer se ponga aún más nervioso una vez que están dentro. Juega con el puño de su chaqueta y mira impotente a Sam.

La sonrisa de Sam es de puro desconcierto. 

—¿Así que vienes mucho por aquí, Reid?

Spencer sabe que debe estar sonrojado. Puede sentir el calor hasta el crecimiento de su cabello. 

—Acabo de enterarme.

—No lo dices en serio —Sam sonríe y desliza una mano alrededor de la cintura de Spencer y lo besa. Respira y luego habla en voz baja contra el oído de Spencer, haciéndolo temblar—. No tienes que estar nervioso. No va a pasar nada que no quieras.

Sus cuerpos se enredan y se quedan allí besándose, húmedo y lento, durante tanto tiempo que los labios de Spencer comienzan a hormiguear. Sumergirse sin fortuna en la intimidad con un extraño no debería ser tan fácil, sigue pensando, pero su cuerpo no parece estar de acuerdo. Sam le quita la chaqueta de los hombros, la deja caer y lo libera de su corbata. 

—Eso está mejor, ¿no? —Sus labios se curvan, pero no cruelmente. Al parecer la épica batalla de Spencer con su corbata no había pasado desapercibida—. Vamos.

Sam lo lleva a la cama y lo acuesta. Se queda allí un momento, solo mirándolo, y luego se quita la chaqueta, la corbata y se desabrocha los botones superiores de la camisa. Se estira junto a Spencer, apoyándose sobre su codo, se inclina para besarlo, deslizando una mano lentamente por el cuerpo de Spencer. 

Spencer ya está duro y Sam apoya su palma sobre su polla. Espera una reacción y sonríe cuando Spencer se muerde el labio.

—Te gusta esto —su voz es profunda, rica y divertida, todo sexo, y Spencer traga saliva. Realmente está comenzando a pensar que esto es sólo una cita.

—¿Quieres atarme o algo? —Pregunta para probar la teoría. Todas las víctimas tenían marcas de ligaduras.

Sam se ríe suavemente. 

—Es una oferta tentadora, pero prefiero que estés libre para tocarme.

Presiona la palma de su mano contra la polla de Spencer, como para demostrar lo bueno que puede ser tocar, y luego disminuye la presión para que apenas haya contacto. Lo hace una y otra vez, hasta que Spencer se agita, sus caderas se mueven y el aliento en sus pulmones se siente como fuego.

—Eso es, Reid. Eso es —Sam murmura alentadoramente.

Spencer puede sentir la erección de Sam contra su muslo. Sus manos deberían ser sus últimos instrumentos de control, pero desarrollan una repentina voluntad propia. Sus dedos se desenvuelven, tiemblan mientras estira la mano para tocar el fino algodón de la camisa de Sam. Encuentra el pezón y lo frota a través de la tela, y Sam se arquea ante su toque. Hay un impulso inesperado de poder hacer que Sam responda y entonces se burla del otro pezón, esta vez obteniendo un gruñido de placer. Se vuelve más atrevido, acariciando hacia abajo, hacia abajo, más allá del esternón, las costillas y el vientre.

—Dios, sí —Sam apoya su mano sobre la de Spencer para mantenerlo allí, atendiendo su polla—. Así —aparta el cabello de los ojos de Spencer y lo besa— ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez lo hermoso que eres?

Spencer hace una mueca de estar pensando. 

—No que yo recuerde.

Sam sonríe contra sus labios. 

—La gente es tonta.

Desabotona la camisa de Spencer y le llueve besos en lugares aleatorios, en el hueco de la clavícula, alrededor del ombligo, besos húmedos contra un pezón. Spencer se retuerce en sus manos, en la deliciosa anticipación de no saber dónde aterrizará la boca de Sam a continuación. Justo cuando su piel está caliente y zumbando y no cree que pueda aguantar mucho más, Sam comienza a besar un camino más deliberado, lamiendo su rastro de vello, jugando con el cinturón de Spencer. La polla de Spencer se agita con el toque, tan fuerte, tan rápido que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Sam lo acaricia a través de sus pantalones. 

—Te voy a chupar y luego te voy a follar, ¿de acuerdo?

_Es posible que nuestro sospechoso sea impotente o sexualmente disfuncional. El apuñalamiento es su sustituto de la penetración, así es como obtiene gratificación. Un hombre que realmente busca sexo no es un sospechoso viable._

Le llega claridad de libro de texto, pero Spencer no puede obligarse a decir la palabra clave y Sam debe sentirlo tenso porque su mano se queda quieta. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado rápido?

Spencer niega con la cabeza y se inclina para un beso. 

—Es sólo…

La forma en que la luz de la lámpara se pliega sobre del rostro de Sam, proyectando los planos y los huecos en marcado relieve, y Spencer lo mira. No puede creer que se esté dando cuenta de lo mucho que Sam le recuerda a Hotch. Ahora tiene un sentido aterrador de por qué nunca tuvo miedo.

Cierra los ojos y le da un último beso a la boca de Sam. 

— _Canal de Panamá_.

Sale de debajo de Sam, se pone de pie y se abotona la camisa. No mira a Sam a los ojos, solo le ofrece un silencioso _lo siento_.

La puerta se estrella en la pared y los agentes asaltan la habitación con las armas desenvainadas.

—Ponte de pie, de pie ahora —le ordena Morgan a Sam.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Sam obedece, levanta las manos con los ojos muy abiertos y confusos—. ¿Qué es esto? —Mira a Spencer—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Señor, necesito que se pare aquí y responda unas preguntas —Morgan acorrala a Sam al otro lado de la habitación.

Hotch pone una mano sobre el hombro de Spencer. 

—Vamos.

La ráfaga de aire fresco de la noche es tan sorprendente como una bofetada, es una conmoción para su cuerpo sobrecalentado y se estremece. Su chaqueta todavía está arrugada en el suelo, junto a la cama donde Sam la arrojó. Ese pensamiento trae consigo una nueva oleada de calor y Spencer se estremece más fuerte.

Hotch se quita el abrigo y lo coloca con total naturalidad sobre los hombros de Spencer. 

—Encenderé la calefacción en el coche.

—No es nuestro sospechoso— la voz de Spencer tiembla a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

—Probablemente no —la expresión de Hotch es ilegible—. Pero obtendremos sus coartadas para las fechas y horas de los ataques, sólo para estar seguros.

Spencer se detiene en seco. 

—Yo debería…

—No —dice Hotch con firmeza—. Te llevaré a casa. Ya has tenido suficiente por una noche.

La ráfaga de calor del aire acondicionado del auto quita lo peor del frío, pero Spencer está nervioso, con una sensación de picazón debajo de la piel, como si él fuera a estar despierto por el resto de su vida. Destellos de su memoria sensorial lo toman desprevenido, las manos de Sam sobre él, la boca y el cuerpo de Sam, y de repente está demasiado caliente. No le ayuda que el abrigo de Hotch huela a él, a lana, a colonia y a seguridad masculina. Sam también olía así, y todo se le enreda en la cabeza. Está bastante seguro de que no habrá ningún antídoto sencillo para esto.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Hotch rompe el silencio, haciendo que Spencer se estremezca.

—Bien —dice, cortante y preciso, dejando en claro que no quiere hablar de eso.

Hotch lo mira de reojo, pero al menos no hay más preguntas. Cuando se detienen frente al edificio de Spencer, él dice:

—Puedo entrar contigo.

Spencer niega con la cabeza. La idea de Hotch en su espacio es demasiado…, demasiado en este momento. 

—Estoy bien. De verdad. Y deberías volver a la oficina. Aclar… —no puede decir el nombre de Sam, no a Hotch—. Aclaremos esto.

Hotch le da una mirada larga y evaluadora, y Spencer no espera el veredicto. 

—Nos vemos mañana —se baja del coche y camina penosamente por el sendero de la entrada. No mira hacia atrás y, después de unos momentos, escucha que el auto se aleja.

El interior está tranquilo y silencioso, y eso lo hace sentir aún más desequilibrado. Va a la cocina por un poco de agua, pero de repente tiene en la boca el sabor de Sam, a café, a chocolate y vino. Se da la vuelta bruscamente, se dirige a su dormitorio, pensando que tal vez se dé una ducha. No hay nada que quiera lavarse, pero le vendría bien un poco de calor ahora y una excusa conveniente. Se quita la ropa dejando un camino desordenado hacia el baño, abre el agua lo más caliente posible y entra en el cubículo.

Se salpica la cara y se enjabona las manos. Aún le duele la polla y no pierde el tiempo. _Te voy a chupar y luego te voy a follar._ Se agarra la polla con fuerza e imagina, pero es solo la mitad de la ecuación. Desliza su otra mano sobre su trasero. Esto no es algo que él haga y se siente incómodo, pero luego hace círculos _ahí_ con el dedo, presionando solo un poco, y una sensación cruda lo atraviesa. Se mece en su puño y con cautela vuelve a su dedo, es un circuito cerrado de placer. Las imágenes vuelan furiosamente detrás de sus párpados. A veces es Sam, a veces es Hotch, y cuando _llega_ nunca se ha sentido tan perturbado por un orgasmo.

Spencer se abriga. Pantalones de chándal, calcetines de lana, suéter, cada trozo de piel cuidadosamente cubierto, como si eso borrara el deseo de alguna manera. Se acomoda en su silla, enciende la lámpara de lectura, levanta el expediente. En el interior hay fotos, informes de las escenas del crimen, declaraciones de testigos, un conjunto infinito de datos. Frunce el ceño mientras hojea lentamente el contenido, tratando de ver lo que no ha visto antes, haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer: buscar conexiones.


End file.
